


Test of Strength

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: It’s no secret Dimitri is freakishly strong. His control is good but plenty a training weapons have shattered, scissors snapped and in one instance, a door to the stables ripped off its hinges.Byleth is curious about his limit, wanting to find ways for him to train his control in settings not on the battlefield.Dimitri is a willing student to the end, ready to accept her help at any moment.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. Sunny Days

**Author's Note:**

> Man inspiration strikes at the oddest of times.  
> This is maybe a bit more Dimitri focused than I first intended but here we are!  
> Chapter 1 is pre time skip and chapter 2 is post. So, general spoiler warning.

It started by the fishing pond, Byleth giving Dimitri a quick fishing 101. Teaching the future king to fish wasn’t in the job description but Byleth didn’t mind. His enthusiasm was contagious, to say the least.

“You fish often with your father then?” He adjusted his grip on the rod, both standing at the end of the small dock.

“We do. It is not only a good way to feed oneself but it is also a relaxing pastime and way to work on ones patience.” 

His eyes sparkled in the light, almost like how the water reflected below them, “I hadn’t considered that! I sometimes forget you’ve spent your life moving about.” 

Byleth laughed, “imagine what others would say. The future King, fishing! I can almost hear Ferdinand screaming about nobility.” 

The two of them chuckled at that, Dimitri looking towards the sky and letting his eyes close. 

Normally Dedue would be right by his side, however he had promised Mercedes a cooking lesson. 

Dedue had tried to insist on rescheduling it but Dimitri wouldn’t hear of it.

_”You promised her Dedue. I’ll be fine for a few hours. The professor agreed to teach me how to fish anyway.”_

He’d gotten an odd look from Dedue but with a small bow, his loyal guard headed towards the kitchen and Dimitri found himself alone with Byleth.

The warm weather, the peace of the day and lovely company (though he’d never admit that aloud), had Dimitri at peace.

A tug on the line brought him back to reality, Byleth by his side immediately, grin bright on her face, “seems like a big one!” 

Dimitri pulled on her command, a hint of scales just below the surface teasing him. 

“Now!”

Dimitri pulled back as hard as he could, the large fish rising from the water. 

Before he could celebrate, a loud crack broke his concentration and the ensuing splash as the fish went back down confused him. He looked at his hands and flushed, ashamed at what he’d done.

Byleth couldn’t help but stare at the broken fishing pole, not only snapped in half but the handle starting to splinter as well.

“I’m so sorry professor! I can’t believe I did that, how foolish of me-!” He stopped his panicked rambling when Byleth took the broken rod from him.

“That was quite the display, I’ve heard tales of your strength. Obviously you’re a skilled warrior but this is also impressive.”

Dimitri blushed harder, not sure he was hearing her correctly, “I’ve, always had to work hard to not break things.” He could still remember breaking Mercedes sewing scissors. 

“That is why we all train, is it not? To get better control of ourselves?”

Byleth faced him with a smile and Dimitri felt his heart race faster. He’d expected her to laugh. Loudly. 

“Let’s find another fishing rod, this will make a good training exercise as well!”

*

Dimitri glanced both ways of the hall, checking to see if the diversion had succeeded. A few days had passed since his fishing lesson with Byleth. While they didn’t have another one planned, he wished to continue making progress.

There was one small problem though. 

“There you are your highness.” Dedue suddenly blocked his path and Dimitri scrambled to try and hide the fishing pole, even if it did stick up above his head. 

“Ah Dedue! I thought you were off helping Ashe and Annette with-“ 

Dedue crosses his arms, eyes landing on the pole, “what are you trying to hide? Annette mentioned you were up to something.”

Dimitri cursed under his breath, keeping his hands from breaking the rod behind his back. Slow breaths, just like Byleth had taught him. 

Dedue’s frown melted with concern, “your highness, you think you need to hide things from me? I presume you wish to fish, but why try to distract me?” His shoulders slumped and Dimitri looked towards the ground.

“I’m sorry Dedue. That was wrong of me. I was afraid you would berate me for thinking of this as training.”

Dedue blinked in surprise, “training?”

“Yes, before I broke a rod and the professor gave me some techniques and I wished to practice them without looking foolish.” 

Dedue sighed with a smile, “only Felix would laugh at you for such an idea. If you truly wish to be alone, then send me away. However, I’d be happy to assist you.”

Dimitri let the rod rest beside him, smiling at Dedue, “thank you Dedue. I would appreciate your help.”

As the two left, Byleth stepped from her spot around the corner, gentle smile tugging at her lips. She’d have to plan some more exercises it seemed.

~

“We’re doing something a bit different today. We’re going to be working on our control.”

The class let out a collective confused noise and Byleth produced a large bag of apples from under her desk.

Clearing her desk off and setting an apple at the edge, she produced a training sword, “might I ask you assistance Felix?”

He raised a brow in confusion but came to the front of the room, taking the offered sword. The room exchanged uneasy glances.

“I’d like you to hit this apple as hard as you can.” 

Felix sputtered, “what?”

Byleth nodded towards the fruit, “hard as you can.” 

Pulling his arm back, Felix swung and the apple broke apart on impact, bits of apple flying everywhere.

“Very good. Now,” setting another apple down, Byleth smiled, “hit this one as lightly as you can. Not just a tap but a full swing.”

Felix grumbled under his breath and took a moment to try and do some practice swings. He took his shot, the apple not breaking apart completely but the skin breaking, oozing some juice.

“Now, which was easier for you to do? Full power or lightest?” 

“The hardest, obviously.” Felix handed the sword back and returned to his seat. Byleth walked back behind her desk, picking up some broken apple remains.

“I know our missions require nothing but one hundred percent from you all. Battlefields provide little space for you to work on non lethal blows.” The class nodded, Dimitri looking at his hands and flexing his fingers.

“Which is what our next set of lessons this month will revolve around. This week, we work on gauging our blows on apples. They bruise easy but will give you all something to visualize.” 

*

Dimitri had been walking with Dedue before dinner, the two discussing the new lesson plan. 

“I didn’t think it would prove so difficult to not destroy the apples. It is a good challenge,” Dedue looked towards the setting sun. 

“Indeed. The professor is quite intuitive with her ways.” 

“I’m glad you both agree,” Byleth sipped from her tea as the two happened to pass her in the garden. 

Both men startled, somehow not noticing her sitting alone. 

“Professor! Apologies, I did not see you there!” 

Dedue couldn’t help but notice Dimitri’s smile widen as he greeted her. A curious reaction.

“Taking a few moments for yourself professor?” Dedue greeted her, watching her nod.

“Indeed, though my spot seems to have been discovered,” she gave them a teasing smile and Dimitri felt his cheeks warm.

“We’ll be on our way, do enjoy your tea professor!” Dimitri rushed off, Dedue close behind as Byleth watched them with a rather neutral expression.

“Your highness, why the rush?” Dedue caught up when Dimitri stopped to lean against a wall and take a deep breath.

He avoided Dedue’s gaze, “I did not want to be rude. That is all.” 

Dedue didn’t bite, “I should think that response is what was rude.”

Dimitri kept his eyes away from Dedue, the taller man taking an educated guess, “you care deeply for her do you not?”

That got Dimitri’s attention, “nonsense. She is our professor.” 

Posture relaxing, Dedue brought his hand to his chin, thinking aloud, “I know even students not in our class have a great respect for her. It is difficult to not hear others praise her.” 

“She is something special-“ Dimitri clapped a hand over his mouth, shooting Dedue a dark look. 

“Do not fret your highness, I am not mocking you.”

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair, “I know you aren’t. This stays between us though. You understand?”

Dedue bowed his head, “of course your highness.”

~

After apples, Byleth was considering her options, a single candle lit as she sat at her desk one night. 

The first experiment had been a success. Everyone more confident with their own limits and abilities. Even Felix had stopped complaining about holding back.

Dimitri noticed the faint light as he was walking by, stepping into the classroom with a gentle knock on the door frame, “is everything all right professor?” 

“Dimitri! Yes, why do you ask?”

He approached her desk, examining the dark room, “well you are sitting in near darkness hunched over your desk.” 

She reclined a bit, stretching her arms over her head. Dimitri watched as her coat slid from her shoulders, appreciating how relaxed she looked. If a bit tired, judging from the faint bags under her eyes. 

“Have you been sleeping all right professor? You look tired.”

Byleth couldn’t help but tease, “I must look bad if you noticed.” 

He immediately backtracked, “of course not professor! I’m simply concerned for your well being!” 

“And I am thankful for your concern Dimitri. I should get some sleep, though I’ll admit I’ve not quite planned out the next part of our training regimen.” 

Dimitri huffed, “I’m sure you’ll be more focused after a good nights sleep.” He crossed his arms and Byleth realized he intended to escort her to her room.

Intentional or not, Byleth couldn’t help but be charmed, quickly packing her things up as Dimitri watched her. 

She blew the candle out and the two started to leave the room. Her foot caught on a chair and she cried out in surprise as she started falling.

A warm hand caught her waist, the moon lighting the room and Dimitri’s concerned gaze, “are you all right?” 

Byleth remained dazed a moment, captivated by the sight. At her pause, Dimitri quickly pulled her back up, hand darting to his chest. 

Clearing her throat, Byleth ruffled his hair, “thank you Dimitri.”

“Think nothing of it,” he stuttered a moment before the two walked to her quarters, arms nearly touching as they basked in the moons glow.

~

Edelgard’s forces were prepared to march on the monastery. 

There wasn’t enough time. Not to truly prepare. Those remaining at the monastery were scrambling to prepare their defenses. 

Do whatever they could to defend their home. 

Byleth could hardly sleep. Not for lack of trying, every time she sat down for even a moment someone was calling for her aid.

“Professor, you look unwell.” Dimitri found her in the church, tucked away near the saint statues. The cathedral surprisingly empty at the moment. 

She blinked slowly at him, yawning into her hand, “simply taking a few minutes to myself.”

He gave a short jerk of his head, “of course. Allow me to leave you then-“

Spinning around, he paused mid-step when Byleth gently called out, “you don’t have to leave. A bit of company may help keep me awake until my next meeting.”

Dimitri hesitated but quickly joined her by the statues. 

“You’ve gone over the plan with the rest of the class yes? Are there any concerns I should be aware of?”

Dimitri shook his head, “they are all prepared. Nervous, the challenge ahead is great.” His eyes darkened, fist clenching at his side. 

Byleth placed a hand on his shoulder, “I intend on addressing the class soon but I want you to know that I am proud of all of you. The work we’ve done, the progress we’ve made, all of it will prevail.”

He relaxed, if only for a moment before he tensed again. Exhaling slowly, he turned towards Byleth, meeting her hopeful gaze. 

“Professor, if we prevail, I have something important to tell you.” He swallowed nervously but kept his head raised. 

Byleth let her hand fall to her side, “when we prevail. And very well, I won’t pry.” 


	2. New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri has a lot to work through. Luckily he isn't alone in his efforts.

Five years asleep leaves one with extra energy as the sun falls. As the others sleep, Byleth regarded her general lack of exhaustion with mild concern. 

Even as long as they’ve traveled and fought in this war, she still feels rested. She needed far less sleep than any normal person, that was for sure.

She made her way to the cathedral, hoping to do some more work on clearing away the rubble.

She didn’t expect to see Dimitri, Dedue by his side as the blond sat against the stone pile. 

Dedue looked ready to fall asleep where he sat, Dimitri not much better. Both of them blearily acknowledge her. 

Clearing her throat, Byleth slowly approached, “I should think you both have beds to use.”

Dimitri scoffed and Dedue rolled his shoulders, “his highness has difficulties sleeping.”

Dimitri snarled, “I’ve told him to get some sleep but he insists I not be alone.”

Meeting Dedue’s gaze, Byleth crossed her arms, “if I agree to stay, will you get some sleep Dedue?”

He put up a small fight, “I would not wish to intrude upon your own sleep.” 

She smiled, offering him a hand, “I’ve slept enough the past five years. Would that be all right Dimitri? If I stayed?”

Dimitri’s eye spared her only a single glance before staring straight ahead, “I do not care.”

Dedue took her hand, pulling himself up with a soft grunt, “I shall take you up on your offer then. Come for me if you need me.”

Byleth nodded and sent him off with a pat to the back. As he left the cathedral, she took a seat by Dimitri, moving some rocks around to clear a spot.

Dimitri was silent for several minutes, Byleth letting her eyes close and enjoy the sounds of the night. The wind blowing through, the song of insects filling the otherwise quite air.

“I had not thought your absence gave you such peace of mind.”

Byleth opened her eyes, Dimitri’s head just turned to see her. He scoffed at her confused look.

“I close my eyes and can only see those who I have failed. They desire something I cannot give them yet. They have no peace and neither do I.” 

His shoulders slumped, Byleth scooting closer for him, “we’re all working towards peace. You aren’t alone anymore.” 

He shuddered, pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders as his voice cracked, “I don’t deserve peace.” 

One arm pulled him closer, Dimitri going along as tears filled his eye. Soft words filled his head, “you are more than your mistakes. Everyone has done things we regret. Maybe you have more than others but the only way to atone is to fight for what’s right.” 

He sobbed, one hand trying to cover his face, Byleth taking the other and squeezing tight. 

Gently she rocked back and forth, feeling Dimitri’s restraint in holding her hand back. 

“Byleth... could you-“ he cut off in a frustrated grunt, Byleth rubbing his arm, urging him to take his time.

“What do you need from me Dimitri?” 

Uncovering his face, he leaned more onto her, “could you, sing for me? I can distantly recall one from choir practice so long ago.”

Byleth smiled, adjusting her position as Dimitri sank further, his head landing in her lap. The tension melted from his body, eye starting to droop as he relaxed.

She recalled at least part of the one he liked the most. Running one hand through his hair, she softly sang. 

It didn’t take long for his breathing to even out, going limp and falling into a deep sleep.

Allowing herself to indulge, her hand stayed in his hair, letting it fall between her fingers. 

Early the following morning, Dimitri startled awake, finding she had at some point fallen asleep. Her hair glowing, framing her relaxed face. Hovering above him like the goddess herself, which he supposed made some sense. 

He carefully gathered her in his arms, taking her to her room before anyone saw them and would mistake the situation. She shifted once in his grasp, mumbling his name. 

Whatever their situation was at the moment. He wasn’t quite ready to try and understand the emotions he felt towards her. 

*

It almost became habit, Dedue couldn’t quite believe it. The bags under Dimitri’s eye seemed to be fading, his mood slowly improving. 

Better sleep certainly helped a fair deal. Everyone could see he had more energy during the day. What no one, save Dedue, could figure out was why. 

Dimitri gradually opened his shell, allowing his former friends back into his life. Willing to yield during strategical meetings. 

It’s Felix who stumbled upon Dimitri and Byleth first, by total accident. A late night of training with Sylvain. The redhead had run ahead to sleep, Felix taking the time to properly cook down. 

Walking to his own room, he paused at hearing faint singing. Curious but wary of danger, he followed the source of the noise. 

In the garden, Dimitri and Byleth were sitting at a small table.

Dimitri has his arms crossed, head resting on them as Byleth sang, hands under her chin.

Felix froze where he stood, a few puzzle pieces clicking as he regained his composure. 

Not wanting to intrude anymore, Felix back tracked, swearing himself to secrecy.

~

Dimitri paced the strategy meeting room even though the meeting wasn’t for some time. 

Dedue watched him from the doorway for a minute, the blond never stopping and noticing his presence.

Stepping forward with a heavy step, Dimitri startled, gasping, “Dedue! Goodness, is something wrong?”

Though he stopped pacing, Dimitri was still fidgety. Dedue sighed, entered the room and sat at the table. Dimitri followed suit, unsure of where this was going.

“You’ve been distracted lately your highness, is anything the matter?”

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair, nervously laughing, “I have no idea what you could mean.” 

Gaze unyielding, Dedue pressed a bit further, “Byleth has seemed happier these past few weeks as well.”

Most everyone had figured something was between the two. The secrecy confused them but everyone respected their supposed discretion. 

Flushing, Dimitri kept his expression neutral, “I hadn’t noticed.” 

“Dimitri-“ 

“With this war soon to finish, I’ve been thinking.” 

Dedue slowly nodded his head, “thinking?” 

Looking at his hands, Dimitri nearly whispered, “proposing to her.” 

Well, that wasn’t quite what he expected to hear. Dedue offered his friend a reassuring smile, “I can’t imagine she would say no.” 

“I simply have no idea how I would go about it.” The answer didn’t concern him. If he was going to do it though, she deserved the best. 

“I’m sure all of us would be happy to assist, I’m sure the idea is on many minds as we approach the end of this war.”

Seeing a chance, Dimitri smirked, “even you Dedue? Perhaps a certain cleric?” 

Dedue’s cheeks darkened a tad, “perhaps. You can ask for help or continue driving yourself crazy with worry.” 

~

Byleth found herself outside the night after returning to the monastery, victorious. Thankfully Dimitri’s wound wasn’t bad. 

The next day round two began, the discussions and plans for the future. Deciding what was to be done with the church, empire territory. 

Making her way to the goddess tower, Byleth didn’t notice a blue eye tracking her. 

She walked to the window once at the top, watching the stars overhead. The sky was clear of clouds, stars breath taking.

“They’re lovely, aren’t they?” She jumped at Dimitri’s voice as he stood beside her. 

“Dimitri! You should be resting,” she glanced at his shoulder.

“It’s fine. I can’t sleep anyhow, I still can’t believe it.” 

“Neither can I. But we did it.” 

Dimitri smiled, watching her tilt her head up again. Hand sliding to his pocket, he cleared his throat, “there remains much to do though.”

She nodded, “indeed. Somehow this is only the beginning.”

“I’m sure all of our friends are still celebrating, I could hear them from my room.” They had earned their reprieve, “you said before that our efforts would prevail. You were right.” 

Byleth blinked in surprise before chuckling, “while I did say that, I’m not sure I ever expected things to turn out like this. Being here with everyone, with you, I no longer bear any guilt for being gone so long.”

Pulling the ring from his pocket, he kept his hand closed, “I did not express it before but I was beyond relieved you returned to me.” 

Byleth faced him, noticing his pink cheeks, “since you mention the past, I recall there being something important you wished to tell me, once we succeeded.” 

Stepping back and falling to one knee, Dimitri took one of her hands with his free one, gazing up at her, “what I intended to say then could not begin to express my feelings.”

He brought up the ring, gemstone shining in the moon light, “Byleth, I know things from here will be tumultuous at best but will you do me the honor of being my wife? We can rebuild Fodlan, side by side. I love you from the bottom of my heart.” 

His words dried up as she dropped to her knees, drawing him into a crushing hug with a hiccuped breath, “yes! Oh Dimitri, yes!”

She drew back just enough to kiss him, his hand sliding the ring into place.

The ring was noticed first thing in the morning. The leftovers from the previous nights celebration were brought out to celebrate the new couple(s). 

Dedue hugged both of them, getting choked up as he said, “I’m beyond happy for you both.”

They returned the hug, and every hug that came there after.

That night they lay together, simply basking in the warmth of the room and each other. Byleth let her head rest on his chest, asking, “can I ask something silly?”

Dimitri hummed, “please beloved. Is something wrong?” One hand gently rubbed down her back, the other on his stomach and laced with her hand. 

She shook her head, letting her eyes start to close, “I just wanted to ask if you’d sing for me?”

“I think I can do that.” 


End file.
